


Forehead touches

by Cuillere



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: not-plaidweave@tumblr asked for Forehead touches :)Written for DA Drunk Writing Circle





	Forehead touches

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta-read, please excuse any mistakes that may still be there :)

Once again, Sereda found herself wide awake in the middle of the night, her heart beating frantically against her ribcage. The feelings of panic and helplessness were still very present and slowed down any cohesive reasonable thoughts.  
A voice broke the silence and helped her get back into the present.  
“Another, uh?”

She looked up at Alistair, sitting by the fire and nodded to him: yes, it was another of those Nightmares, caused by the tainted blood she’d drunk.  
When she had first heard about dreams, she had wondered what it felt like. Now, she only wished she could go back to her blissed ignorance of them, to the peaceful nothingness of sleep.  
Her thoughts promptly directed her to Gorim’s embrace and how it would help with the anxiety the nightmare had left her with; her eyes closed for a second as she reproached herself the longing before she got up to join Alistair by the fire.

He smiled softly as she sat by his side, pushing her knees in front of her chest to embrace them instead.  
“I’m not sure how to deal with those, I have to say.”  
Alistair sighed before he answered, “There’s not much to do, really. Except wait for the feeling to go away and hope there is not more to come for the night.”  
“Well, that’s very comforting. Thank you Alistair.” Sereda answered with some exaggerated drama. They both chuckled at Sereda’s exaggeratively grateful tone.  
The fire and the noises of the forest at night where all the sounds they could hear, and it made the silence between them quite comfortable. It was a moment before Sereda broke it.  
“They make me feel helpless.”  
She looked at him, then. “I’m not scared of difficult positions or seemingly impossible tasks, but those dreams… Those Nightmares… When I’m there, in front of the Archdemon, there is not a muscle in my body that can move, no matter what. I can only watch as it destroys everything.” She inhaled sharply at what that 'everything' entailed.

Sereda startled when Alistair’s hands fell on her shoulders; he turned her to face him and ensure she was looking back in his eyes before he started to talk.  
“Listen to me, Sereda. Those are just nightmares. They are not real. They are images sent by that blighted Archdemon. They want you to believe you can’t stop them. But you are not helpless, Sereda.” He pauses before repeating, “you are not helpless.”  
She can’t be completely sure he’s not trying to convince himself just as much as he’s trying to convince her, but it works and warmth rises through her. She smiles and leans forward. When their forehead touch, she closes her eyes and sigh, basking in the reassurance.  
This time, there is no exaggerated gratefulness, she simply states: “I really needed to hear that. Thank you, Alistair.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> I reply to comments unless you don't want me to (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
